Crazy Truth or Dares with the Naruto cast Profiles
by LilGothicPanda
Summary: it's the hosts profiles from the story Crazy Truth or Dares with the Naruto cast! and i really suck a spelling, summaries and grammar. dont flame me, i burn easly o.o REWRITE! ! !
1. Chapter 1

-11To day were going to look at Cassi's Profile -takes out 20 spiral note books and a cup of tea-…what? I had a lot of time on my hands!

Name: Cassi

Age: 13

Birth Day: August 18, 1994

Eye Color: Grass Green

Hair Color: Chocolate Brown

Hair Length: Mid-Back

Gender: Girl

Personality: Punk/Goth

Style: Cassi wears her hair up in a Terra Twist Pony tail, she wears a Ninja band and in her hair she wears two small Dark Stars as hair clips. She has triple earrings, two silver studs and a pair of earrings that has a small black crescent moon on them. She wears a Lunar cowl in the form of a shirt with a goth skirt and a lunar cowl in the form of a skirt with a white leather belt. she wears black stockings with black tundra boots and Demonic Anklets on her feet. On both of her arms are black tribal tattoos and on her face she has a little black heart tattoo. On her stomach is a solar flare tattoo. She has a giant Dark Star strapped to her back and she holds a Katana with her at all times.

About Panda: when Cassi's hyper..you better duck'n cover!

She grew up with Keiko, Moegi, Sakumo, Kimmi, and Koga. Cassi's an only child. Theres a little black bat that's always by her, Cassi likes to call her Luna. Cassi can be a bit of a back talker. Cassi creates wild Ideas and planes and they always seem to flip on her.

Favorite Food: Chicken Flavored Ramen (A/N: OMG ramen is SO good!! XD)

Favorite Drink: Pepsi

Favorite Bands: Evanescence, My Chemical Romance, Placebo, Linkin Park, HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR, Hearts Grow, H.I.M, and Eagle and Talon.

Favorite Songs: Faint, Teenagers, I generations, Nobody's Listening, Some Were I Belong, In The End, Helena, Famous Last Word's, Bleed It Out, Cyclone, Solder Boy, Leave Out All The Rest, Ichi No Hana, run run run, Yura Yura, Breaking the habit, What I've Done…(A/N: I cant really name all of them right know)

Crush: Gaara (he's sooooo cute X3)

-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-'''-

PLEAS READ AND REVIEW:D


	2. Keiko Marashi

-1-1Today we look into Keiko's Profile -takes out a big book-…what I did my research.

DICLAIMER: It's that same as Moegi-Chan, Kei-Chan is real! (she is Instant messaging me this stuff to be put on here)

Name: Keiko Marashi

Age: 13

Birth Day: September 23, 1994 (A/N: fall is good for the soul :D **Gaara:…must I remind you not to interrupt Ca-Chan? **Me: ..no…)

Eye Color:  Ruby Red (her real eye color is green; she just wears red-eyed contacts)

Hair Color: Pink (she died her hair pink; she's really a blond)

Hair length: Almost to her ankles(A/N: it's really long! **Gaara:** **Ahem. **Me:…)

Gender: Girl

Personality: Gangster/ Loud/social

Style: Keiko likes to wear her hair up in high Pony tail. In her hair are two Mini Nightmare Wing Clips, Then she's wearing a G-LOL Dark Mistress Top with black KoNfUzEd PaNtS. On her feet are black tundra boots and on her neck is a Natural Amethyst Pendant. She has two katanas strapped to her back and an a Dark Star that she holds. On her face she has the Scar of the Duelist.

About Keiko: Keiko grew up with Moegi, Cassi, Sakumo, Kimmi, and Koga in the Village Beneath The Moon. Keiko has a little sister named Kimmi. Keiko tends to get in a lot of fights with the other kids in her Village, that's how she got the scar on her face, but that was before she met Cassi, Moegi, Sakumo, and Koga. Now she rarely gets into fights.

Favorite Food: Sushi (A/N: cucumber rolls are the best! **Gaara: they are good, now stop interrupting. **Me: …fun sucker T-T)

Favorite Drink: Sprite

Favorite Band(s): Aly&Aj, fall out boy, Hearts Grow, and HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR

Favorite Song(s): Chemicals React, Run Run Run, Yura Yura, and Breaking the habit.

Catch Phrase: SHANNARO!!! (A/N: We as in me and Kei-Chan know it's Sakura's catch phrase, but Kei-Chan uses it anyway -Sweat Drop-)

Crush: Deidara

-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''-''

PLEAS READ AND REVIEW:D


	3. Moegi Chii

-1WELCOME TO THE TALK SHOW'S GONE INSANE PROFILES!!! Today we'll look at Moegi's profile. -takes out her profile folder and put's on reading glasses-…what? I cant see small print -.-;

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Moegi-Chan! She owns herself! (really, she's a real person!, she's Instant messaging me this Information!)

Name: Moegi Chii

Age: 13

Birth Day: October 31, 1994 (A/N: Sweet a Halloween Demon Baby :D)

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Hair Color: Purple

Hair Length: To The Shoulder Blades

Gender: Girl

Personality: Goth/Punk Rock

Style: Moegi Like's to wear a Black Wool Long sleeved shirt over a Black Spaghetti Ash Hot Top, with a Red Hot Basic Skirt with Black Stockings and Black Tundra boots, she has a Katana strapped to her back, and Moegi likes to carry around an Alchemyst Book. (A/N: you can see what moegi looks like on my profile)

About Moegi: Moegi has a wolf pup with her all the time the pup's name is Jinx. Moegi has an older brother named Koga (well read about him later). Moegi grew up in the Village Beneath The Moon, her mother is the Lunarkage of the village. She grew up with Cassi, Keiko, Kimmi, Sakumo, and her older brother Koga.(A/N: Me: NO DIP! **Gaara: Ahem! No interrupting Ca-Chan. **Me: yes ma'am…**Gaara: -.-;**) Moegi is good with Kenjutsus and Genjutsus but needs to work on her Taijutsus and Ninjutsus (A/N: oy just because there for T.S.G.I and my Gaia online story doesn't mean that we cant be ninjas T-T **Gaara: Ca-Chan, hush! **Me: humph!)

Favorite Food: Steak (A/N: yum I love medium well steak's! it's sooo good)

Favorite Drink: Diet Coke

Catch Phrase: son of a batch of cookies!

Favorite Bands: Evanescence, My Chemical Romance, H.I.M, Linkin Park, HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR, Julien-K, Placebo, Trap, and Shop Boyz

Favorite Songs: Faint, Let the bodies hit the floor, numb, lithium, Teenagers, Ichi No Hana, Nobody's Listening, Stronger, Cyclone, Behind The Crimson Door, Party Like A Rock Star, and Bleed It Out

Crush: Edward Elric.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

PLEAS READ AND REVIEW:D


	4. Sakumo Hizashi

-1Okay today were going to look at Sakumo's profile. -takes out a big police record and profile-…WHAT??? She has an anger issue!…and a really. Really big mouth. -.-;

Name: Sakumo Hizashi

Age: 14

Birth Day: October 31, 1994

Eye Color: Blood Red (She wears red eyed contacts, real eye color's blue)

Hair Color: Pitch Black (A/N: scary her hair blends in the darkest night with no lights on O.O)

Hair Length: Middle Back

Gender: Girl

Personality: Goth/Punk/very, Very, VERY Moody

Style: Sakumo wears a G-LOL Dark Mistress Top, along with a G-LOL Dark Dolly Skirt with a white belt, on her shirt is a dead skull pin, she carries a Demon Pitchfork and on her neck is a Demonic Pendant on her feet are G-LOL Dark Mistress boots on her face is a red heart face tattoo.

About Sakumo: Sakumo grew up with Cassi, Moegi, Keiko, Kimmi, and Koga in The Village Beneath The Moon. Sakumo is an orphan so she lives on her own. Sakumo is very moody so she gets pissed off mega easily! And when she's pissed off she tends to say Very "Colorful" word's (A/N: she swares A LOT! O.O) She has a big crush on Moegi's brother Koga, but she doesn't know how to say it to him.

Favorite Food: Miso Clear Soup (A/N: I had some of that it's really, really good :D)

Favorite Drink: Diet Pepsi

Favorite Bands: H.I.M, My Chemical Romance, Trap, Three Day's Grace, Linkin Park, Julien-K, Placebo, Taking Back Sunday, Mindless Self Indulgence, Saosin, The Bled, Madin Lake, Styles Of Beyond, Evanescence, Konay West (A/N: I think that's his name :P pleas tell me if I have it wrong), Korn, Limp Bisket, (A/N: I think I spelled it wrong I don't know :P im horrible at spelling and grammar -.-) Eagle And Talon, and Shop Boyz.

Favorite Song's: Stronger, Teenagers, Helena, Famous Last Words, Nobody's listening, Breaking The Habit, Let The Body's Hit The Floor, Hey There Delilah, Lithium, Taking Over Me, Whisper, Weight Of The World, Tourniquet, Imaginary, Head Strong, Kiss Of Dawn, Behind The Crimson Door, Med's, Twisted Transistor, My Way, and Party Like A Rock Star.

Catch Phrase: MEET MY FIST'S OF F-CKIN' FURY!!!

Crush: Koga Chii


	5. Kouga Chii

-1 ((I've decided to spice up the profile story by making it into like an interview story! ))

Disclaimer: I don't own Kouga, he owns himself and all that happy stuff (as you can tell im not in the best of moods)

_**ANNOUNCEMENT!!: **_I might, MIGHT try again with Talk Show's Gone Insane! But if FF. net deletes it again im DONE! I'll give up on it and possibly give up on writing! (-Sniffles-)

!!Lets get on with the Profile!!

- - - - - - In The Towns Of Gaia- - - - - -

Keiko: -Is in a Purple reporters costume with her super mega long hair tied up in a messy bun holding a microphone- Hello everyone of Fan Fiction! Ace Reporter Keiko Marashi here with special assistant Reporter Moegi Chii!

Moegi: -Is in a blue reporters costume with her shoulder length hair in a low bun holding a microphone- Hello! Today were here in the beautiful Towns of Gaia Online! Hoping to get an interview with my older brother Kouga! -Smiles-

Keiko: That's right Moegi-Chan, back at the studio we have ace reporter Cassi! Ca-Chan?

-The screen splits in two. Now one side of the screen is Keiko and Moegi standing in the Gaia towns, while on the other side of the screen is a girl in a green reporters costume with her neck length hair in a low pig tails sitting in a desk back at the studio reading a Death Note manga.-

Keiko: Ca-Chan?…Ca-Chan??…

Moegi: …for the love of.. CASSI!!

Cassi: -was reading a Death Note manga- huh? Wha? Oh.. Oops -tosses manga over shoulder-

News crew member: MY EYE!!

Cassi: oops…Sorry Frank!

Moegi: Ahem, Ca-Chan did you spot Kouga yet?

Cassi: Yes I have, and he agreed to the interview, but more on that later. Now we go to Meteorologist Sakumo Hizashi with the weather. Saku-Chan?

- - - - - - - -In The Weather Part Of The Studio- - - - - - - - - -

Sakumo: -Is in a red reporters costume with her mid-back length hair in a high bun- Thank you Ca-Chan -walks over to a screen with the weather forecast on it- Well it appears that Monday will be an overcast with showers at times. High near 65F. Winds SW at 5 to 10 mph. The chance of rain is 60 percent. Monday Night will be a few showers early with mostly cloudy conditions late. Low 51F. The will be winds light and variable, and the chance of rain 30 percent. Will keep you up to date with the rest of the weather when we get more data. Back to you Ca-Chan! -smiles-

- - - - -Back at the desk part of the studio- - - - - (A/N: I don't know what the sections of the news stations are -.-)

Cassi: thank you Saku-Chan. Oh yes I forgot to mention -hops onto the desk- HAH PATRIOTS LOST THE SUPERBOWL!! -dose a victory dance-

- - - Weather part of the studio- - -

Sakumo: uhhh, Ca-Chan? The interview. -sweat drop-

- - -Desk part of the station- - -

Cassi: Huh? Oh right -sits back down- We go to you live with Moegi and Keiko in Barton Town waiting for Kouga. Guys?

- - - - -In Gaias Barton town- - - - -

Keiko: Thank you Ca-Chan, were here live in Barton waiting for Moegi's brother Kouga -anime vein pops up- WHICH! I remind you is 5 minutes LATE! -glares at Moegi-

Moegi: Oy! I called him already and he said he's on his way! -puts her dark blue cell phone with an Edward elric chibi cell phone chain on it away-

-right then Kouga came walking up behind the two bickering girls-

Kouga: Yo, am I late?

Keiko: -points the accusing finger at him- DAMN STRAIGH YOU ARE!! YOUR 5 MINUTES LATE!!

Moegi: Ugh, what does it matter? He's hear now, lets just get this over with.

-then Kouga, Moegi, and Keiko were now sitting on park benches. Kouga sitting in front of Moegi and Keiko while Keiko and Moegi were sharing a bench sitting across from Kouga.-

Keiko: So Kouga is your hair naturally black? Or is it Purple like your sisters here -points to Moegi-

Kouga: Natural. Moegi died her hair.

Moegi: Okay even though I know this question I have to ask it anyway. Kouga, how old are you and when's your Birth-Day?

Kouga: Im 14 years old, and I was born on June 23, 1994.

Keiko: Are your eyes a natural Blue? Or do you wear contacts ?

Koga: Natural.

Moegi: So tell us. What's your personality like?

Kouga: well I am an emo, im quiet, a little dark--

Moegi: psh, a little dark? -snickers-

Keiko: -jabs Moegi's side- Urisai! No interrupting.

Moegi: Hai..Gomen, pleas continue Koga.

Kouga: Thank you. As I was saying, I have a little bit of a temper, im nice, strong, modernly smart, and I can be a little shy at times.

Moegi and Keiko: psh yea, the only time your shy is when you're around Sakumo -sticks toung out at him- (A/N: yea I think I spelled it wrong, what Keiko and Moegi were like this 'XP')

Kouga: -blushes and looks away- S-shut up you t-two

Keiko: Okay Kouga, tell me this. Is it true that you are in love with Saku-Chan?

Kouga: uhhh..-face turns mega red- umm…-whispers- yes..

Keiko: what was that? I could hear you.

Kouga: -is still blushing- yes..-says a little louder-

Keiko: huh? Speak up -hold microphone to his face-

Kouga: -yells- YES!! I LOVE SAKUMO!! -faces is even redder-

Moegi: Ya catch that Saku-Chan?

--Weather Station--

Sakumo: I LOVE YOU TOO KOUGA-KUN!! (A/N: lol xD)

--back at Barton town--

Keiko: there now was that so hard? -evil smile-

Kouga: -glares at Keiko- can we just continue with the interview??

Moegi: yes. Okay Kouga whats your favorite band(s)?

Kouga: mostly My Chemical Romance, Linkin Park, H.I.M, and Placebo.

Keiko: cool -grins- whats your favorite song(s)?

Koga: I have too many to say.

Moegi: don't we all? Okay, whats your favorite drink?

Kouga: Vault.

Keiko: whats your favorite anime?

Kouga: Death Note. But I kinda stopped watching it after L was killed. (A/N: SPOILER!! xDD)

Keiko: So Kouga, tell us about your self.

Kouga: well I grew up in the Village Hidden beneath the moon, the purple headed emotional time bomb over there -points to Moegi- is my little sister. My moth--

Moegi: -- -anime vein pops up- OY!! IM NOT AN EMOTIONAL TIME BOMB!! -cries anime tears (like Rock Lee and Gai with there 'Sun set moments -.-)- why must you be so mean to me?? -is happy again- okay lets continue -smiles-

(After Moegi's weird display all the passing Gaians stop and stare at Moegi, Koga and Keiko are also staring at Moegi, the screen splits in two again only this time Cassi, Sakumo and everyone else at the studio are looking through it staring at Moegi, and all the viewers (If I have any. . .) are staring at Moegi and their all staring at her like this 'O.O')

Keiko: uhhh. . .okay. . .as you were saying Kouga?

Kouga: As I was saying. My mother is the Lunarkage. And I specialize in Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu.

Moegi: Last question. Whats your favorite food?

Kouga: Onigril (A/N: I believe I spelled that wrong -.-)

Keiko: Okay thank you for your time Kouga-San

Moegi: sadly out time is up. But stayed tune next time for an interview with Keiko's little sister Kimmi with out ace reporters Keiko Marashi and Cassi.

Keiko, Moegi, and Kouga: Ja Ne!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OMG Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!! Im so mega sorry I have not been updating since forever!! And just to let you know this chappie was originally going to be put up after the super bowl but I totally forgot about it -sweat drop-


End file.
